Pokemon Wonderland
by Soul of Night
Summary: When a young girl name Alice, is trying to find out what her wonderland would be like. She ends up in one fill with creatures, she has never seen before. Will she want to leave or will she stay in this wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Just to let you know, Alice is not the Alice from Alice in Wonderland.**_

She sat there, looking at the window as the rain drops hit it. Today for class students had to come up with a paper that spoke about what their own world would be like. She couldn't think of anything, never once did it come to mind what it would be like if she had her own world.

"Alice!" Alice jumped a little when someone called out her name. She looked over to see her friend, Lily. Everyone loved Lily, was it because of her looks? She had long blonde hair that reach down her back, her light blue eyes, pale skin, and she wore the best clothes. No, it wasn't that. It was because of how kind she was. She could be friends with anyone if she wanted to but she chosen not to. Lily chosen to be friends with some people and that even counted Alice.

"Hey, Lily do you need anything?" Alice asked her friend, as she watched her friend sit down beside her.

"I don't need anything, but have you come up with what your kind of world would be like?" She asked Alice. Alice couldn't help but notice that Lily had liked a list of stuff already written down on a piece of paper. Alice already knew that was just few of the things that could be part of Lily's world

"No not yet. I have never thought of anything like this before." Alice told Lily, Lily gave Alice a shock look.

"You're kidding, you are always daydreaming and you don't have you own world! What is wrong with you?" Lily almost yelled for the entire class to hear if it weren't for telling her to be quiet.

"I don't know it's just something I could never think about. Sure I daydream, but I mostly daydream about leaving school or some thing. I never thought about what another world could be like." Alice answered Lily, as she looked back out side to see that the storm was getting worst.

"Well I'm still surprised." Lily sighed. "Hey do you want to go over to my place after school?" She asked Alice.

"Sorry, but I don't think that it would be a good idea. I should get home before the storm gets any worse then this." Alice answered right after the school bell rang. It was finally time to go home. Alice has wanted to go home all day. Just to get away from everyone is all that she wanted.

"Alright then, well I'll see you later." Lily said as she got up to leave the classroom. Alice was the last one to leave; her locker was right outside of the classroom so she never needed to worry about getting to it. Once Alice got to her locker and opened it, there was a little note taped to the inside the of her locker door. Alice took it off her locker door and read it to her self.

"Nonsense…That's it!" Alice thought to herself, "If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense. Everything will not be what it is, but nothing is something that is. So my world it can be anything that could happen." Alice put more of her stuff in her locker, once she was done and started to walk out of the school building. Finally it came to mind that some got into her locker. She has never given her locker number to her friends. She was a bit worried about who got into her locker but when she was at her locker she didn't notice any of her stuff that was missing.

Soon Alice made it outside of the school building; she put up the hood of her black jacket so her raven hair wouldn't get wet. She didn't ride the bus because of how close her house was. As she walked down the streets, she still could help but think about what her world would be like. "But what about the animals, I don't want the normal kind of animals living in my world." She thought to her self.

"Alice!" Someone called out to, Alice looked over to see her friend, Toby. Alice stopped where she was so Toby could catch up to her. She and Toby were best friends but what Alice won't tell Toby was that she had a crush on him. She already knew that he thought of her a good friend and that was it.

"Hey Toby, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be riding the bus?" Alice asked him. Toby lived a far away, so he had to ride the bus home.

"Well, I kind of miss the bus," Toby said as he looked away at Alice. "And I forgot my cell phone at home too." Alice laughed at what Toby had to tell her. "It's not funny!" I yelled at her but that only cause Alice to laugh even more.

"Here why don't you come over to my house and we can call up your parents so one of them can pick you up." Alice said once she was able to stop laughing at Toby's bad luck. She just thought it was a bit funny that today of all days one of her friends had to have bad luck during a storm.

"Thanks." Toby said as they started to walk over to Alice's house, once their Alice open the door and let him in.

"Hey go into my brother's room and go get some clothes for your self. You are soaked head to toe." Alice said as she started to go up stairs to her bedroom so she could get her self some clean clothes. Her brother's bedroom was down stairs so she didn't need to worry about Toby coming upstairs seeing her change. She pulled out black skinny jeans, blue t-shirt and a white jacket. She changed in to her new clothes and threw the dirty clothes in a basket. She let her raven hair down her back. Alice walked back down stairs to see that Toby had changed his clothes. Now she was about to see that his brown hair was still wet and that it was still covering his blue eyes.

"Hey thanks for letting me borrow some clothes." Toby said as he looked over at Alice when he finally noticed that Alice was back down stairs.

"Hey it's no problem. Just make sure that you bring back Max's clothes. Oh and where did you put your clothes?" She asked Toby, she just wanted to make sure that he had at least put the clothes some where so they could dry.

"I put them in the dryer, so they could dry fast. I should try calling my parents now." He said to Alice as he started to walk over to the phone. As Alice walk into the kitchen, she heard Toby freak out. She ran into the living room to see that Toby was over by the phone and he was staring at something.

"Toby, what is it?" She asked as she started to walk over to him. She was a bit worried about what Toby; he wasn't some one to freak out so easily.

"There is some kind of animal in here! It looks like a bunny but…" He couldn't finish what he was saying. Once Alice saw what Toby was seeing she was surprised it was a little brown bunny, it looked like it was wearing pants because of how fluffy its tan fur looked, and it looked like it had to tan cotton balls at the top of both of its ears. But it was walking on two legs.

"Buneary" The thing said as it ran out of the back door. Alice didn't know why but she chased after the bunny thing. She wanted to find out what it was; she had never seen anything like it before. Alice could hear Toby yell at her to get back in side but she still didn't listen. She followed the creature into the forest that was behind her house. As she looked around she couldn't see the creature anywhere.

"Alice, what do you think you are doing? We should go back in side." Toby said to Alice once he reached up to her. Before Alice could say anything to him, she saw the little creature again. She started to chase after it once more, as the rain started to fall harder. Alice soon noticed that the creature had gone down a hole, which was by a dead tree. She got down on her knees and started to look in the hole. She couldn't see the creature anywhere. Alice realized that she would be able to climb into the hole if she wanted to. Alice let out a sigh knowing she wouldn't be able to find the creature now.

"Alice lets go back!" Toby yelled at her. Alice let out one last sigh and started to get up. The next thing Alice saw was that Toby was running over to her as she started to follow down. That was when Alice realized that her foot had slipped on the muddy ground so it caused her to slip. Toby wasn't able to get to Alice in time as she fell down the hole. Toby called out to Alice but he heard nothing, he didn't hear her.

Alice called out to Toby hoping that he would hear but thing. Alice kept on falling and soon everything went black for her.

_**A/N Alright this is my first fan-fiction. To let you all know this is based off of Alice in Wonderland. The other day I was listening to the song Alice by Shinedown and I came up with the idea of. Of Pokemon wonderland, before I forget this will be base more on the Disney Alice in Wonderland. I have only see that Alice in Wonderland movie. I love my Disney movies, well the old ones like Alice in Wonderland, the Little Mermaid, and the others. But I do love my anime so that is why I am basing this fan-fiction on an old movie and an anime. I don't know how many chapters I will be making this but we will see. Tell me what you think of this so far. The rating may change later on I don't know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Finally updated. If you leave any messages/questions in the review, I will try and answer them in the A/N at the end of the next chapter. Oh some time this week I will be making pictures of what some of the characters look like. **__**Last thing to say, if some of you could give me ideas on pokemon I should use, I would be truly thankful. Like what pokemon I should use for the Mad Hatter, the playing cards (that one I am really stuck on), and other. I already have some ideas for the Queen of Hearts, that mouse character (I forgot if it has a name or not.) and a few others. Before I forget I am putting a poll so go check it out when you are done.**_

Alice kept on falling down the hole that she fell in. 'I wonder how much longer I will keep falling, it felt like forever.' Alice thought to herself, just then it felt like she stopped moving. Alice looked around to notice that she was upside down. As she looked around, Alice saw the little creature from before running in a hallway. Alice fixed her self so that she was right side up, and chased after the creature. She called out to the little creature to stop, but it never once stopped or slowed down. It looked like it was going faster when it heard Alice call out to it. Alice made it in to a room that the little creature but the creature was no where to be found.

"Now where did that creature go?" Alice asked her self as she looked around the room only to finally notice a door across the room that she was in. She walked over to the door and began to open it. Once it was open she saw another door, she open that door and the same thing happen again. After a few times of opening doors on of the doors finally lead to another room, but because of how small the door was she had to crawl into the other room.

"Great it's not in this room either." She said as she finally got into the room. Alice noticed that room had only a small door at the end of it. Alice got up and walked over to the door, she wasn't to sure if she would be able fit though this door, the last door she went though she had a bit of trouble. Alice grabbed the door knob and just then she heard someone talking. Alice jumped back as she looked around to see who was talking to her but she couldn't find anyone.

"Hello there, young lady." Alice looked down to over to the door and noticed that the door knob had a face on it. "Who might you be?" The door knob asked.

"Oh, I'm Alice." She told the door knob; Alice felt weird talking to the door knob. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but have you seen a little creature that looks like a bunny? It came into this room, I think."

"Yes, he has already left this room." The door knob answered. "If you want to get though this door to go on, you won't be able too. You are too big."

"Then how will I be able to get though?" Alice asked, she didn't want to stop looking for the creature when it was on the other side of the door.

"See that jar on that table, drink it." The door knob told her. Alice looked behind her to see a table with jar on it. "I don't remember there being a table being here when I came in." Alice thought to her self as she walked over to the table. Alice grabbed the jar and it read, drink me. She wasn't sure if she should really drink it or not.

"Go on, drink it." Alive heard the door knob say to her. She lifted the jar to her lips and took a sip. She noticed that the tasted like, berries. Alive took a few more sips and then she was smaller. She was able to fit though the door. Alice ran over to the door. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I am lock." The door knob told Alice when she finally got over to the door.

"Where is the key so I can get you unlocked?" Alice asked, she didn't like this at all. She just wanted to leave the room.

"Didn't you check the table to see if there was a key before you got small? Go to the box over there." The door knob told her, Alice looked around to see a small box on the ground. Alice picked up the box and opened it to find cookies in it. On the cookies it read, eat me. Alice grabbed one of the cookies and took a bit. The next thing that Alice knew was that she started to grow, and grow. Finally she stopped and hit her head on the ceiling.

Alice looked over at the table and didn't see the key; she then looked over to the door to ask the doorknob where it thought where the key was. The only problem was, is that the door wasn't there. It was just a hole in the wall. "What happen to the door?" Alice thought to her self. Alice saw the jar that got a drink from before and took a sip from it. She grabbed the jar and took a sip from it once again, and became as small she was before she got so big.

Alice walked over to where the door once was. "What happen to the door?" Alice asked her self. Just then she saw the bunny creature running by. She called out to it but it didn't stop once again, but she thought that she could hear that creature speaking English. As she chased the creature she noticed many kind of creature in the area. For example she noticed that the birds were different then what she is use to.

Alice lost sight of the creature and stopped where she was. "Could the creature be hiding from me?" She asked her self. As Alice looked around the area, she still didn't see it anywhere. "Where could have it gotten to? Should I just leave this area and check some where else?" Alice thought to her self. Just then she felt like she was being watch.

Alice turned around to see two little creatures. They both look like little yellow and black mice. They even had pink cheeks, but what made them different was that the hair on one of its head was spiked up a little.

"Why are you two unique, but I can't stay I have to go." Alice told the creatures. Alice really didn't want to leave these creatures because of how cute they were but she really wanted to find that bunny creature. Alice started to walk away from the creatures but they kept on getting in her way. "Would you two stop?" Alice asked. But all the little creatures said were pichu and climbed on Alice's back. Alice looked at looked over at the creatures the one that has spike hair was on her left shoulder and the one that didn't on her right. Alice grabbed one of them and put it on the ground; she did the same thing with the other one.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay and play. I have to leave." Alice told the creatures as she turned away from them and began to walk away. Alice was finally able to walk away from the creatures. She was hoping that the other creature didn't get to far a head.

Just then Alice heard a two voices coming from behind her saying. "You know the first thing that you should do is to tell us your name and tell us what you are doing."

_**A/N **_

_**At the end of each chapter I will answer comment/questions in the review at the bottom of each chapter. **_

_**Sky's soul of beautiful roses**__**- This will some what like the old Disney movie of Alice in Wonderland, but I do plan on changing it up a bit. There will be a point where it will turn where it won't be like the old one or the new one. So it will be a different Alice in Wonderland but at the beginning it will be the old one. Oh and about the romance I am thinking about adding it in later on in the chapters. So far I think I will be putting in romance. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I was half way done with this when I ran into a few problems with school. I was waiting for people to vote in the polls but no one did. Next me and my family moved, then I got sick…now I'm better. Now my problem is that my computer is running slow.**_

Alice stopped in her tracks and turn around at the two little creatures. "Did you just speak?" She asked them as she watched them climb back up onto her and sat on her shoulders.

The creatures nodded their heads at Alice and jumped off of Alice's shoulder. "Yes, we did. We are the Pichu brothers. Who may you be?" They said to her as they turn back around to look up at Alice.

"Well I'm Alice, and…" Alice interrupted by the pichu with the spiky hair. "Would you like to play a game? Like hide and seek or which pichu is which." She watch as the one pichu tried to put the spiky hair down but only to fail for it go right back up, Alice couldn't help but giggly at what just happen.

"I'm sorry but I have no time to play." She said as she tried to leave but the Pichu brothers went in front of her again. "Would you please stop?" Alice was getting really annoyed with these two. Just then Alice noticed the two pichus looking at each other and one of them giving a nodded to the other. With that the one that didn't have spiky hair ran off, only to leave the one with spiky hair behind with Alice.

"Where did he go off to?" Alice asked Pichu, as she looked back over to the area that the other Pichu ran off to. She now wanted to chase after that one as well but right now she had to get back to trying to find the bunny creature.

"Oh he just went to see someone, I will meet up with him later...Do you think I could go with you to where you are going? Just where are you going anyway?" The pichu asked Alice as he climbed back up to Alice's shoulders. Alice let out a sigh knowing that pichu won't take no for an answer.

"That's just the thing; I don't know where I am going." She said as she started to walk in a different direction. She couldn't help but notice that the pichu was smiling about something. "What are you smiling about?" She asked him, she couldn't help but also notice the other creatures in the area. They were cute ones and ugly ones as well, but she couldn't help but find them interesting.

"So it's like we are going on an adventure." She heard the pichu say happily. Alice just looked at the creature and smiled. The creature couldn't be anymore right about this, it was an adventure.

"So who is this person that your brother is going to see?" She asked him, as she wondering about who this person was. Could he be human just like her and not these animal creature thing that she keeps seeing around here. Alice didn't mind these creatures but she would have loved to speak to someone who was human.

"A friend of ours, he likes knowing when someone new comes to visit," He said as he looked around. "You might be able to meet him!" Alice couldn't help but notice that it looked like that pichu was trying to find someone. She wasn't going to ask, she just went on walking to where she thought that bunny creature went.

_**((Some where else))**_

A boy who had to be eighteen or nineteen sat in a tree, listening to what the pokemon had to say. Rumors have been going around that a girl is here. This kind of surprised him since they haven't had any visitors in years. To think that someone would come back here, sure people came to visit a lot but something happen and they had to stop the visitors.

"Did something happen to the gate?" He ask himself aloud; the last time he was at the gate was just a few days ago. There was no way it could be open unless someone open it. He let out a sigh; he knew that he had to find this person before the others found her. He also wanted to get answer from this girl on how she got here.

Just then something jumped in to his lap, which almost caused him to fall out of the tree. He didn't expect that a pokemon to do that. He looked down with his mismatched eyes at the pokemon to see it was one of the pichu brothers, that surprised him normally he saw both of them when they came looking for him.

"Where's your brother?" He asked the young pichu, he watch as the young pichu tried to catch its breath. He has never seen pichu like this. Did something happen to his brother that caused him to be like this?

Pichu finally caught its breath and looked at the boy. "Wefoundherl!Brotheriswithher!" He said this so fast that the boy couldn't under stand what he just said. The pichu was about to run off but the boy caught it just in time.

"Ok tell me what you just said but slower. I didn't catch what you said." He explained to the young pokemon, that's what he didn't like when talking to the young pokemon. They talk so fast that it could hard at time just to understand them.

"We found the visitor! Brother is with her!" He said but when boy heard that the visitor has Pichu brother that cause the boy to get mad. Did this visitor come to steal the pokemon from this world? Pichu saw the look on the boy's face, and knew right away what he was thinking. This young pichu knew the old stories so he knew what the boy was thinking. "She didn't take brother; I think she is just here just to look around. Brother is with her so I could find you."

The boy looked back at the Pichu, he wanted to believe the pichu but he wasn't so sure yet. The boy put his finger up to lips and let out a whistle to call someone or something.

Just then there right in front of him, was a pokemon that looked like a dragon. It was orange, its wings were green, its eyes were gray, and it looked like it had antennas on its head. "Dragonite. My dear friend, could you please take us to this visitor?" He asked the pokemon named, Dragonite.

"Yes, your highness." The pokemon said as it turn around so that the prince and the pichu could get on his back. The boy got on its back and the pichu climbed on to the prince's right shoulder.

"Your highness, your not going to hurt the visitor are you?" The dragonite asked prince as he took off. Dragonite knew the prince's feelings towards visitors and he worried about him.

"I won't hurt the visitor as long as they don't do anything stupid." He said calmly to the pokemon that were with him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when got to this visitor.

**((Back to Alice))**

Alice listened to the pichu sing. She had to say even though the pichu couldn't sing, it was still really cute to listen to it try to sing its best. Just then in a middle of one of pichu's songs, pichu stopped and looked over to his right. Alice wonder what cause him to stop when she noticed more creatures sitting at a table. One was a rabbit like creature, it had red spots, and it eyes made Alice think that the creature was dizzy. She also noticed on this creature that it was wearing a funny looking hat. Then there was a red and white bird, it looked like it had black spots around its eyes. Then Alice noticed that it was holding a white bag, she wasn't sure what could be in the bag. The last creature she wasn't able to tell what it was, because it was too small to make out what it was.

Pichu jumped off of Alice's shoulder and ran off to join the other creatures. She wasn't sure if she should join them or not, so Alice sat back and watched the creatures get along. She couldn't help but notice that the rabbit creature was now on the table and was holding berries and was giving them to the other creatures. That made Alice smile; she thought it was cute on how they got along.

"Now are you going to join them?" She heard someone asked right behind her…

_**A/N Oh my who could that be? Could it be the prince no, he was with the other pichu and dragonite, so who could it be? I promise I will get the next part up soon. **_

_**Sky's soul of beautiful roses- **__**You were right that it was the pichus were talking and I did like your idea of spinda should be the Mad Hatter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating but my computer is messed up right now. Therefore, I can only work on a chapter so much before it shuts down on me. I have lost my work a few times, because I forgot to save. I will be getting a new computer in the next few months. I thought I would have gotten it by now but since I am moving again we have to wait some more. When I was half way though this, I gotten writer's block. I was never able to come up with any thing. So I had waited, I started to have ideas other fan fictions but nothing for this one. Therefore, if you guys ever see a Skyrim fan fiction don't be surprise, I have been playing a lot of Skyrim. I do have another pokemon and Disney fan fiction that will be coming out sometime; I don't know when but just keep a look out.**_

_**-Side note: The Prince in here does have a name, however the pokemon know him as Prince so he goes by that. You will learn it in later chapters.**_

"_Now are you going to join them?" She heard someone asked right behind her…_

Alice turned around to see who just spoke to her but no one was there. Alice looked around and yet again nothing. Alice knew she heard someone, utter something to her.

"So are you going to join them?" There right in front of Alice's faces a creature. Alice was frightened by the creature, which caused her to jump back. Alice could hear her own heart beat beating fast from being scared.

"I will in a minute." Alice said when she calmed down. She was finally able to see the creature, it was a purple monkey and it looked like on its tail a hand. The creature let out a laugh, and pulled itself back up into the tree with its tail.

"Who may you be? You aren't from here." The monkey creature asked, as it smiled. The smile creep Alice a bit, she couldn't help but question why that creature was smiling like that.

"I'm Alice, and no I'm not from here. I came here after following a rabbit creature. " Alice answered the creature. Alice just then remember about the rabbit creature, she completely forgot about since she was spending time with one of the pichus and seeing all the other creatures.

"A rabbit, I see. Now why do you want to find this creature?" The creature questioned Alice. The creature watched as Alice as she thought. The creature could tell that she didn't have a good response.

"I don't know, but do you know where I should go next?" Alice asked the monkey. The creature shocked its head at Alice. Then looked over to where the pichu ran off to and back to Alice.

"Is there a place you want to go to? For if you don't know, why do I have to say where you should go next." The creature simply acknowledged. He wasn't going to tell her where to go anytime soon…possibly.

Alice was thinking about walking away from the creature, she didn't like how this was turning out. She might have found the rabbit by now if it weren't for the monkey.

"If you want to find the rabbit, go this way." The creature pointed with its tail to the left, there a path that wasn't there I minute ago.

"That's where the rabbit went that way?" Alice asked once to make sure that the creature said what she just thought it said.

"What way?" It asked, as it put its tail down and shrugged its shoulders. Just then the creature jumped in the area and turn in to a bird like creature. The creature was yellow, blue, red, green, and black. Then its head was a shape of a music note.

Alice was shocked, that the creature just turned into something else. She was wondering if it was the same creature, which she was speaking to just a few seconds ago.

"Speak to creature over there to get your answers." The creature said as it flew away from Alice.

Alice let out a sigh; she wanted to believe that creature about the path. As she glanced back to where the creature pointed, she was being to get annoyed with now the path is gone. She was being to wonder if she was going mad.

**((Back to the Prince))**

After a while of searching for the visitor, they weren't capable to find them. He thought it would be easier to find her but it was a lot harder then he thought it would be. It turned out not many pokemon have seen the visitor; few saw her and pointed out to where she went but no luck.

"Pichu, do you mind telling me about this visitor?" He asked the young Pichu. He wanted to learn more on this visitor. The only problem he had was that he wasn't so sure how much information he was going to receive from the young pokemon.

"Her name is Alice… she's nice… That's it." The Pichu responded, as the he looked at the Prince. He noticed the frown on the Prince's face, which meant the he wasn't to happy. The Pichu didn't understand why the prince was up since he did what he was asked; tell him about the visitor and that he did.

The Prince wanted to yell out the young pokemon but he wasn't going to. He continued to look for the visitor. As he was looking he noticed a Chatot flying in their directions. The Prince called out to the Chatot, however the Chatot did stop and flew right passed them. The Prince wanted to know what the Chatot was flying away from. He could chase after the Chatot to get answers or try to find what the Chatot was flying away from. If he got the answers from Chatot, he may lose track of what ever he is looking for. If he were to look what cause the Chatot to fly away, he might end up losing both. He knew there only one choice.

"Dragonite, stop that Chatot." The Prince order the pokemon. Dragonite took off with great speed toward the Chatot. The Prince had to hold on to the young Pichu, for he almost flew off the Prince's shoulder as Dragonite flew. It wasn't long for them to catch up with the Chatot. The young Prince noticed that the Chatot, had looked behind him and smiled at the three. The next thing the Prince knew there in the Chatot's place was a Deoxys. The Prince was shocked but soon realized who it was, for he knew he wouldn't get any answers. He watched as Deoxys flew away from them and disappeared in the distance.

"I am sorry that I'm not fast you highness." The Prince heard the Dragonite apology. The Prince let out a sigh, he knew that Dragonite wasn't as fast as Deoxys and won't they wouldn't be able to catch up.

"It is ok my friend," The Prince told the pokemon, "It wasn't your fault. You and I didn't realized who that was when we were following them." The Prince was mad that he pokemon got away but he knew the pokemon was to far now and now he doesn't have any answers.

"Who was that?" The Prince heard the Pichu asked. He looked down at the pokemon to see the pokemon's brown eyes staring back at him. He let the Pichu go so it could get back up onto his shoulder's.

"Well I have three guess, but only one I am certain on. They're Mew, Ditto, and Zorua, I am most certain that that pokemon was Zorua." The Prince knew that Zorua changed its form to protect its self. However, there are times that Zorua would pull pranks by turning in to someone or a different pokemon. Zorua mainly pulled pranks on people he didn't like, which just so happen to be every body but Ditto and Mew. Then Ditto, loved to turn into anything that he knew that could trick anyone he didn't know. It was easy for him to get away with things since he didn't speak much. Then Mew just transformed into things just to have fun, but she also loved to trick everyone, but mainly on the people she knew.

"Should we go back to looking for Alice?" The Pichu asked the Prince. The Prince had to stop and think for a moment who the Pichu was talking about when he remember that the Pichu said that the visitor's name was Alice. The Prince nodded his head, and order the Dragonite to go back to fly back to where they where before.

**((Back to Alice))**

Alice walked over to the creatures, as soon as she came to the other end of the table she noticed that the creatures were singing. Alice couldn't help but smile, all of them weren't that great but it was cute to her. Even though these creatures were odd to her, it was cute to her how well they all got along. As soon as the creatures finish their song, Alice clapped for them. All the creatures looked over at her and began to freak out.

"It is very rude to sit there when you weren't invited, young lady." The bunny creature stated as he jumped up on the table and ran over to Alice. In the process knocking things off the table, not caring if they break or not.

"I'm sorry; I thought I could sit down since there was room," Alice explain to the creature, "I just wanted to listen to you all sing."

"Well it was still rude," The creature said again, "would you like us to sing some more?" Alice nodded her head as soon as she did the creatures began to sing. The song they were saying happy unbirthday to each other.

"Is it your unbirthday?" The bird creature asked Alice. She replied with a yes and the next thing she knew all the creature were singing around her singing the song again. As they were singing, Alice couldn't help but laugh at what going on. The next thing she knows the bird creature gave Alice a present.

"Happy unbirthday, now open your present." A little purple mouse creature said as it sat on the table. Alice did as she was told and began to open the present. As soon the red ribbon came off the box, the present began to shake in Alice's hand. The next thing Alice knew, fireworks shot from the present at went into the and went off. Alice was surprise by the gift that she dropped it to the ground, however the present explode as soon as it the ground. It wasn't that big of an explosion that would destroy the place but powerful to send Alice flying. Alice hit the ground with full force; she could hear the creatures calling out to her. She wasn't able to keep her self awake and passed out not knowing what was going to happen to her.

_**A/N Once again I am sorry for not updating. Stupid writes block. Now time to reply to review comments. **_

_**Skys soul of beautiful roses: Yes there will be romance, but they are going to be more characters like the Prince later. They will be put in later chapters. So don't go thinking that Alice and the Prince will together for I know I could mess around and make Alice end up with someone else. **_

_**Kimmy-1016: Thanks and thanks for the fave.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Look there has been an update for Pokemon Wonderland! If you guys check out my profile, you will see that I made a little thing for when my next stories will be coming out or when the next chapters will be coming out too. I will also write beside it if I have gotten writes block for the story and can't post for a while.**_

**((The Prince))**

As the three flew back to the area before, the Prince caught a sound of an explosion coming from the distance. With out saying anything, Dragonite knew what the Prince was thinking and flew in the direction of where the sound came from. The Prince knew that it didn't matter if it was a pokemon battle or not if there was some kind of explosion some needs to check. A pokemon, could be injured because of it.

As the Prince thought about, the explosion and what might have happen. That was when he thought about the visitor, Alice. For all he knew she could be the reason for the explosion.

"Dragonite, go faster. The visitor could have been by the explosion." The Prince order the Dragonite. The Dragonite could tell by the Prince's voice that he didn't want to go check it out but Dragonite also knew that the Prince cared about Pokemon's safety.

_**((Time Skip))**_

The Dragonite landed in the area that the explosion took place. The Prince quickly jumped off the Dragonite and making sure that the Pichu didn't fall off as he landed on the ground. The Prince quickly noticed where the explosion took place. The only thing left was dirt the grass was gone. He looked around if he knew the area, and right away, he did. It was where Rattata, Spinda, and Delibird normally were.

The Prince let out a sigh, he should have known, it was them. The three seemed to love making things explode, he wasn't going to ask them anything. Knowing them, they didn't even notices anybody walking by.

"Alice! Alice! Where are you, Alice!" Someone cried out.

The Pichu jumped off the Prince's shoulder and ran to where the cry came from. The Prince realized right away the cry came from Pichu's brother and chased after the Pichu. As the Prince chased the Pichu, he noticed something in the sky reached cased him to stop and look. It looked like there was a pokemon that was just leaving the area, however it looked liked it was carrying something. The Prince wasn't about to make out was it was holding.

The Pichu returned to chasing after the Pichu to see that it has found his brother. However, they were both sitting on the ground hold their own foreheads. The Prince's knew right away the two had ran into each other.

"Pichu, what happen to the visitor?" The Prince asked the Pichu with the Spiky hair. The Pokemon looked at the Prince and by the looks of it, it was about to cry.

"Alice, s-she… is… gone." The Pichu cried out, the Prince was shocked about the pokemon crying over the visitor. He didn't think that the Pichu would get close to during the time they spent together.

"Can you tell me what happen before she went missing?" The Prince bent down so he could get a better look at the pokemon, to see if it was hurt or not. As well, he wanted to cheer up the pokemon.

"Well there was an explosion, because… um… the… uh… present that Delibird gave Alice. It went boom, then Alice went flying. It looked like she got hurt, I called out her name but… uh she didn't hear me. I ran over to her tried waking her up." The Pichu explained, the Prince noticed that the Pichu was about to start crying. So, he picked up the little pokemon and put him in his lap.

"What happen next?" The Prince asked, the Prince needed to know. If he didn't find out, the visitor could be in danger.

"As I was trying to wake her up… Amber and her brother showed up. They saw Alice and well um… Amber said she was going to get help and left. Then her brother picked up Alice and started walk away. I tried to stop him b-but he just push me away." The Pichu cried out, the Pichu was cry for he was scared of Alice's safety.

"I promise you, I will find Alice." The Prince promised the pokemon in his arms. The only problem to his promise his, how he was going to find them. No guardians know where the other guardians live unless they are family.

_**A/N: I didn't plan to do a time skip but because I was having a writers block I had to. I am sorry for a short chapter as well as well as it not being that good. **_

_**AshesandFire: Sorry, I couldn't help my self. I love making people guess on what might happen. **_


End file.
